


The Luckiest Moron Alive

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Blaise is enchanted by Ginny Weasley.





	The Luckiest Moron Alive

Ginny Weasley's lips were pink and plump against her creamy pale skin, and the dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks only emphasised her beauty. Her brown eyes were like molten pools of chocolate, warm and inviting when she smiled, only to burn brilliantly with rage when she was crossed. The flame red of her hair glinted with strands of gold in the sunlight, a flash of living fire when she tossed it over her shoulder to stalk away. And oh, did Blaise love it when she walked away from him.

"You better not be mooning over that Weasley chit again," Daphne snapped.

Blaise turned to wink at her. "Why would I, when your beauty outshines every other woman in the room?"

"Pull the other one, it's got bells on it," Daphne said dryly. "Now, stop gawking, and start working on this history project. This essay isn't going to write itself."

"Your scepticism wounds me." Blaise pressed a hand to his heart, but couldn't help but glance over at the Gryffindor table.

"Zabini!"

He rolled his eyes, and looked down at their homework. "History," he groaned. "Why not just sign up for a slow death from boredom?"

* * *

Ginny Weasley's hips swayed as she walked, revealing a tantalising flash of milky thigh that called out to Blaise like a beacon. Her calves were perfectly curved, and her feet were delicate and dainty, with ankles so slim he could span them with one hand.

"What  _are_  you doing under that table?"

Blaise winced, and poked his head out. "Looking for my quill."

"Really." Daphne crossed her arms. "You're quite pathetic, you know."

Ginny waltzed past them, smirking when she saw Blaise on his hands and knees, definitely not as discretely hidden as he'd intended before the Devil herself interrupted.

"You know, I think you better stay down there. I could use you as a footrest," Daphne mused. Blaise scrambled to his feet, and glared at her.

"You're a vindictive bitch, you know that?"

Daphne smirked. "Thank you darling, I do my best."

* * *

Ginny Weasley's laugh was so entrancing that Blaise lost control of his senses whenever he heard it. Her eyes were twinkling, her face lit up with happiness… and then she looked at him.

Blaise jumped to his feet, and strode toward her. He took her hand in his, brushing his lips across her knuckles.

"Divine goddess, you enchant and beguile me. Would you do me the honour of attending Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?"

A pleased expression crossed her face, and in the corner of her mouth there hid a smile. She arched a brow, and left him waiting, and he only wanted her more for it.

"Yes, I think I will. Be outside Gryffindor Common Room at quarter to seven, next Saturday," Ginny said, her voice melodic and sweet like honey.

He bowed over her hand before reluctantly releasing it. "I look forward to it."

Blaise paced back to the Slytherin table, ignoring the stares, certain there was a smug smile playing about his lips. Daphne rolled her eyes at him.

"You're a moron," she said.

Blaise merely grinned, and watched Ginny giggle with her friends, occasionally shooting him sly glances. "If so, then I'm the luckiest moron alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
